Home Away From Home?
by gerjomarty
Summary: Chapter 3 - TK's POV is now online! --- What would be running through the digidestined's minds when Tai is taken through the dimensional rift after Etemon's defeat? Was he sent to another world? Or is he... dead?
1. Jyou 'Joe' Kido

Authors Notes :: This was just a very short fic I wrote in maths class today after an idea popped in to my head. What must have been running through the kids minds when Tai was pulled through the rift to the real world all the way back in 'The Earthquake of MetalGreymon' in season 1. The series starts with Joe, and I'm thinking of continuing, depending if I get any reviews. There are hints of Taiora and Jyoumi in here, but they won't be that big at all. I doubt you'll even notice 'em. On with the fic!

Disclaimer :: You know the drill. I don't own digimon. Ask anybody, they'll tell you the same thing.

**_HOME AWAY FROM HOME?_**

_*Jyou 'Joe' Kido*_

Right, that's it.

All those times before I thought we were doomed. But this time I think we _really_ are.

Tai's gone.

He may be back home, he may be dead. We really don't know. I can already see the group falling apart because of it. Everybody's just on such a downer, even after Etemon and Datamon were defeated. I can't really say what's going to happen to all of us, but hey, miracles have happened to us before, haven't they?

I'm not so sure even a miracle can pull us through this time.

For some reason, Sora seems to be most affected by Tai's disappearance. I've suspected there's something there for some time now, and it's almost like this has confirmed it. She seems more isolated and keeps going on about her crest. My guess is that... maybe she's sad because she didn't _properly_ find her crest. Datamon found it to make a copy of herself. Or maybe it was because Tai saved her life, and now he's gone. That's probably it. None of us can do anything to cheer her up either. I hope that she comes around herself, or maybe Biyomon can help. All I know is that she has to figure this out by herself eventually.

Being out in the middle of a desert doesn't exactly help the mood either. We've all been sweating like pigs and the complaints don't stop from Mimi. Although, I must admit, she's a lot more bearable from the first time we arrived in the Digital World. She's actually nice to hang around now, since she has a very positive attitude... whenever she's not complaining. Must be that sincerity finally shining through. But they must be the most delicate feet in the digiworld!

Matt and TK haven't really changed that much, although Matt seems to be more protective of TK. He probably is worried that the same thing will happen to his little brother. After all, he _is_ responsible for him. I guess none of us can take anything for granted.

Tai found that out the hard way. I wonder if he really is... dead.

If he's just been taken back to the Real World, well... I wouldn't really know what to think. Would I tell him to stay and enjoy the peace and quiet of no monster attacks and sleeping in a warm bed? Or would I tell him to give all that up and come back and lead us in the digiworld? That might've been the only chance that we got to go back home, and Tai took that chance. He's been through all the same stuff we've been through here in the digital world, and I think it would be unfair if we got majorly hurt or got killed or had to take out some v. strong monsters, while he's lapping it up in the real world.

I know that sounds selfish, but it also happens to be true.

Although I could be kidding myself, and Tai could be dead. Oh God, if he is, Tai I'm sorry man. But if he isn't...

Tai wouldn't be the sort of person to give up that easily on the digiworld just like that. Plus he has Agumon with him. It may not always seem like it, but Tai isn't all that selfish; He would want Agumon to be at home.

What we need to do now is stick together as a team. If we break up...

We could be doomed.


	2. Sora Takenouchi

Authors Notes :: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm going to continue this! OK, here's where it gets tough. This chapter, it's Sora's turn. You'll probably notice a lot of Taiora in this chapter, so _don't_ flame because you don't like the couple. I don't really have any personal preference between Taiora and Sorato, so I've tried my best to include both in some form or another. Let's get on with it...

Disclaimer :: Ah... the disclaimer. Umm, well... I don't own digimon, basically. That's it. Read on.

**_HOME AWAY FROM HOME?_**

_*Sora Takenouchi*_

Oh God. I still can't get over this.

He saved me. He risked his life on that electrified fence. He got in to Datamon's lab. He grabbed me when I was going to fall in to the Dark Network.

And now he's gone. He sacrificed himself to save me. To save all of us.

I could have saved _him_. I could have made a difference. But I didn't. It's this stupid crest! Why did I even get it in the first place? I think love is the thing I've been practising least lately. How can I ever make Biyomon digivolve if I don't have love for anybody?

I don't think I even love my own mother, for God's sake! I want to get to know her better, but...

I don't think I can.

Being here... just makes you think about stuff that you put to the back of your head before. Maybe I should try to get to know her better. It must be hard with dad away all the time.

Why does nobody else understand me? I bet none of the other kids went through this. Mimi has a perfect life. She never argues with her parents. And Joe, he seems to be OK with his family too.

Maybe I should talk to Matt about this.

His parents are split up, he might know what I'm going through. But wouldn't that be a very touchy subject? I wonder what tai's family life is like. I guess it'll be pretty messed up now that he's... gone. I wonder if he really is dead. Whatever, all that matters is that he's not here now.

Oh jeez, it's thoughts like that that make me wonder why I have the Crest of Love.

Although, that means we're without a leader. _I _definitely couldn't do it. Well, with me thinking like I am now it would be stupid for me to be a leader. But nobody else seems to want the job either. The only other person I can think of is Matt. Maybe he has his hands full with his brother. Actually, he's probably the sort of person that _wouldn't_ want to be leader.

Then again, I don't really know Matt. He's very... mysterious. I really want to get to know him better as a person. He just seems so isolated and lonely.

Stuck in a desert, with hardly any water or food, with no Tai, and probably no hope. Oh... What would Tai do in a situation like this?

_Keep walking in the one direction until we find something_, I bet. Without taking a break until someone collapses and we have to stop. Stupid Tai. I just wish he was here to cheer everybody up. We all need that right now.

Especially me...


	3. Takeru 'TK' Takaishi

Authors Notes :: I've finally done something after Christmas and I'm finally getting round to updating Home Away From Home. I've decided to do TK this chapter since Mimi, Matt and Izzy are _really_ hard to empathise with. I want a bit more time before getting stuck in to those chapters. 

Disclaimer :: I don't own the digimon franchise. If I did, I probably would have already made a hash of it...

**_HOME AWAY FROM HOME?_**

_*Takeru 'TK' Takaishi*_

That big battle with Etemon was scary.

Everybody was scared of what would happen, but Tai disappearing was the biggest shock, I think. We all just fell apart. We never should have split up like we did. Now everybodys lost and I can't do _anything_ to help!

Not even Matt's with me now.

He said he's be back soon, but. I trust my brother. I just _know _he'll come back. But he said it would be a few hours and it's been nearly a day now! I have to keep hope. He will come back! I'm sure of it!

At least Tokomon hasn't abandoned me. Tokomon's stayed with me this whole time. He _nearly_ left me after the fight with Devimon, but he came back.

Just like always.

He told me that he didn't want to digivolve, he wanted to stay as Patamon forever. But he did digivolve... to help me. And help everyone else. I hope Tokomon dosen't leave again.

Where _is_ Matt already? And Tai aswell.

I wonder if Tai was pulled in to another world full of candy, sweets, chocolate and all those other stuff that Mom says make your teeth rot. Lucky Tai. Maybe he got to go home and see his family, too. I hope he comes back, too. Tai's really fun to be around. All those times I wanted to cry (and did sometimes), Tai always just smiled back at me. I wish him and Matt would stop fighting. That's really pointless. Why can't everything just be alright?

I can't believe that we found a fairground in the DigiWorld! It's all working aswell! I don't know why there aren't any people here to use it but, because there aren't any digimon here using it. So we have it all to ourselves! I think the world of candy and chocolate sounds better, though.

I hope Tai saves me some chocolate bunnies.


End file.
